lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Moth transcript
Episode 7 - Written by: Jennifer Johnson & Paul Dini Directed by: Jack Bender Starring: Naveen Andrews, Emilie de Ravin, Matthew Fox, Jorge Garcia, Maggie Grace, Josh Holloway, Malcolm David Kelley, Daniel Dae Kim, Yunjin Kim, Evangeline Lilly, Dominic Monaghan, Terry O'Quinn, Harold Perrineau, Ian Somerhalder Guest Starring: Neil Hopkins -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 looking very sweaty trying to play guitar. LOCKE: Charlie. Charlie. How about you and I go for a walk? CHARLIE: No. No thanks, Locke. I think I'm going to stay in today. LOCKE: Come on. Fresh air will do you good. looks terrible. They stare at each other a moment. ---- to Jack holding Kate's mug shots. KATE: entering I take better pictures than that. Smaller, too, if you want something for your wallet. JACK: I just came by for a few things and this was. . . this was with my stuff. hands it to her. KATE: So you're not staying? JACK: Call me a broken record, but caves are a natural shelter. And a hell of a safer than living here on the beach. KATE: You're mad at me. JACK: No. Kate, I'm -- I just don't understand why you won't come with me. Us. It's maybe a mile up there, if that. KATE: We crashed 8 days ago, Jack. I'm not setting up a house here. JACK: I want off this Island too, but we both know that's not gonna happen any time soon. KATE: Sayid has a plan. JACK: Yeah, to find the source of the distress code, I know. KATE: The signal's coming from somewhere on the Island. If we can find it. . . JACK: The signal has been running on a loop for 16 years, Kate. And the woman that left it, she wasn't rescued. What makes you think it's gonna be any different for us? KATE: I believe it. JACK: Well, I wish I shared your faith. SAWYER: entering Wouldn't mind sharing a few things with her myself. KATE: What do you want, Sawyer? SAWYER: Heard the doctor was vacating the premises. Thought I'd best lay claims to my new digs before somebody else did drops his suitcases. I could fix this place up real good. Might even find somebody to share it with me at Kate. JACK: Kate I'll talk to you later. watches Jack leave with a sad look on her face. Sawyer, smiling, waves. ---- see Charlie walking in the jungle. We hear animal grunting sounds. CHARLIE: Locke, is that you? CHARLIE: slow motion, VO Bless me father, for I have sinned. ---- Flashback CHARLIE: a confessional with priest It's been a week since my last confession. PRIEST: Go ahead my son. CHARLIE: Last night I had physical relations with a girl I didn't even know. PRIEST: I see. Anything else? CHARLIE: Yeah. Uh, right after that I had relations with another girl. Then straight after that I watched while they had relations with each other. You see, it's, it's my band, father, Drive Shaft. We've been playing the clubs in Manchester. And, uh, we've been getting some heat, a following, you know, and, uh, the girls. There's some real temptations that come with the territory, if you know what I mean. PRIEST: Well, we all have our temptations, but giving in to them, that's your choice. As we live our lives it's really nothing but a series of choices, isn't it? CHARLIE: Well, then, I've made my choice. I have to quit the band. see Charlie leaving the church. Someone is there drumming on the pews. LIAM: And the meek shall inherit the earth. CHARLIE: Liam, what are doing? This is a church. LIAM: Relax, choir boy. I bring good tidings of great joy. We've just been signed. A recording contract. You're gonna be a rock god. ---- - Shot of Charlie running from a boar. Some luggage falls, the boar is trapped in a large net trap. LOCKE: Nice work, Charlie. You make excellent bait. CHARLIE: angrily I'm glad I could oblige. Now give me my bloody drugs. Act 2 CHARLIE: Did you hear what I said? I want my drugs back. I need 'em. LOCKE: Yet you gave them to me. Hmm. CHARLIE: And I bloody well regret it. I'm sick, man. Can't you see that? LOCKE: I think you're a lot stronger than you know, Charlie. And I'm going to prove it to you. I'll let you ask me for your drugs three times. The third time, I'm going to give them to you. Now, just so we're clear, this is one. CHARLIE: Why? Why? Why are you doing this? To torture me? Just get rid of them and have done with it? LOCKE: If I did that you wouldn't have a choice, Charlie. And having choices, making decisions based on more than instinct, is the only thing that separates you from him the boar. grabs the boar's ear and goes to slash it's throat. Charlie looks away. ---- of an antenna on a pole. Sayid, Boone and Kate on the beach. SAYID: Three antenna. Three points of a triangle. One here on the beach. Another, Kate will position in the jungle, roughly two kilometers in, and the third I'll take to high ground, up there. If the French transmission is coming from somewhere within our triangulation, I'll be able to locate the source. But there are two complications. BOONE: Of course there are. SAYID: The power cells I grafted onto the antennas are dry. There's no telling how long they'll last. A minute -- maybe more, maybe less. KATE: So we have to wait until we're in position before we switch them on. BOONE: Wait. Wait a second. How are we going to be able to tell that we're actually in the right position? We have no way to communicate with each other. grabs bottle rockets from a pack. KATE: Bottle rockets? SAYID: Thank God for fireworks smugglers. Now, when I'm in position I'll fire off my rocket. When you two see it, you fire yours. As soon as the last one has gone up we all switch on our antennas. KATE: Okay, but you said there are two complications. SAYID: The battery in the transceiver is dead. Without the transceiver all of this is for nothing. Something from a laptop computer would probably work, but I've not been able to find anything. KATE: I think I might know where to look. of Kate at Sawyer's place. KATE: You're hoarding like a pack rat since the crash and you don't have a single laptop? SAWYER: We are testy. Still upset about your little break up? You and Jacko? KATE: It must be exhausting. SAWYER: What's that? KATE: Living like a parasite -- always taking, never giving. SAWYER: Well, you got me pegged, don't you? KATE: I get it now. You don't want off this Island because there's nothing for you to go back for. Nobody you miss. And no one misses you. SAWYER: Oh, you're feeling sorry for me. KATE: I don't feel sorry for you. I pity you. looks hurt, then smiles, then reaches into a suitcase, pulls out a laptop, and gives her the battery. SAWYER: All you had to do was say please. reaches for it, and he pulls it away and then hands it to her again. ---- see Charlie playing guitar. Charlie notices Hurley and Jack carrying luggage into the caves. HURLEY: Dude, what's in these things, cinderblocks? JACK: I packed everything I thought might be useful here without leaving the others shorthanded. CHARLIE: Hey, you guys need a hand? and Jack drop what they're carrying. I used to load the band's equipment, before we had roadies, way back in the day. Here let me. JACK: Charlie, the zipper's... grabs a bag and everything spills out. JACK: ...broken. CHARLIE: Sorry, just trying to help. JACK: I know, I know, it's okay. Hurley) Hey, want to help me grab the rest of those bags? HURLEY: Oh, could I? of Charlie riffling through the bag looking at the Rx bottles. JACK: What are you doing? CHARLIE: Oh, uh, I have a headache. JACK: the bottle Charlie's holding Diazepam. That's for anxiety. CHARLIE: I was looking for aspirin. JACK: Pretty strong stuff for a headache. CHARLIE: Yeah, right. JACK: Hey, you okay? You're looking a little... CHARLIE: No, it's nothing, it's just a headache. starts cleaning up the spilled suitcase. JACK: Charlie, leave it. Go get some water. Maybe you're dehydrated. Charlie, I got it. Go take care of yourself, man. We don't need you right now. goes back to his guitar looking grumpy and lonely. ---- - We hear the sound of church bells. LIAM: Come on, Charlie boy. We can't do this without you. You are bloody Drive Shaft. see nuns walking by. CHARLIE: Watch the language. LIAM: the record contract This is our shot at the big time. What? You don't want to be famous? CHARLIE: It's not about all that. I only care about the music. LIAM: Yeah, your music. Your songs that got us signed. I'm just a clown with a pretty face that sings them. And you want to take away my chance to be somebody? CHARLIE: Liam, it's not about you. It's -- I love the band. It's not who I am. Sometimes I just get lost in it. LIAM: Won't happen -- because I'll be there looking out for you. We'll look out for each other. That's what brothers do, right? Right? starts horsing around with Charlie. CHARLIE: Wait, wait, wait wait wait. Just promise me one thing. If things get too crazy no matter what, if I say we're done, we walk away. LIAM: We walk away. CHARLIE: Liam, promise. LIAM: We walk away. You're the rock god baby brother. smiles and then they run around, playing. ---- - We see Jin getting water in a bowl from the spring. Shot of handcuff still on his wrist. Sun approaches. SUN: 손목을 의사에게 좀 보여줘야겠어요. You should have the doctor look at your wrist. JIN: 괜찮아. 나아지겠지. 옷이 그게 뭐야? 너무 야하잖아. 긴 거로 입어. It's fine. I will heal. What are you wearing? (Sun's wearing a camisole type top). It's indecent. Cover yourself. SUN: defiantly 긴 건 너무 더워요. It's too hot. of Hurley walking into the caves carrying a guitar. HURLEY: Hey, dude. This yours? CHARLIE: Oh yeah. You're probably wondering because I play bass in Drive Shaft. I wrote a bunch of tunes on that -- You, All, Everybody. HURLEY: Listen, uh, man. Jack just wants you to find another place for it. He's moving supplies and says it's in the way. CHARLIE: inside the cave where Jack is You know? A lot of people look up to me. They respect me. And you, you just treat me like I'm some bloody child! Like I'm some useless joke! JACK: What are you talking about? CHARLIE: Charlie's not good enough to do this, Charlie's just in the way. Put Charlie onto that. JACK: Sit down. Let me take a look at you man. CHARLIE: Oh, you're going to look out for me, yeah?! We'll look out for each other, that's how it is?! I'm not interested! JACK: Charlie, just calm down, alright. You're not yourself. CHARLIE: You don't know me! I'm a bloody rock god! the cave caves in. HURLEY: Oh, no. and Sun look. Hurley, Jin and Sun run up. Charlie runs out of the rubble. HURLEY: Charlie, where's Jack? Where's Jack? points to the blocked cave. Act 3 HURLEY: Jack, Jack can you hear me? CHARLIE: I don't know what happened. We were just talking and it -- and it came down on us -- all happened so fast. HURLEY: Dude, we gotta get help. Charlie, go down to the beach and get help. CHARLIE: Okay, I'm on it. HURLEY: And make sure you tell Kate! ---- of Kate and Sayid walking in the jungle. KATE: What we're doing -- chasing some phantom distress signal -- what are the odds of this working? SAYID: No worse than the odds of our surviving that plane crash. KATE: People survive plane crashes all the time. SAYID: Not like this one. The tail section broke off while we were still in the air. Our section cart wheeled through the jungle and yet we escaped with nothing but a few scrapes. How do you explain that? KATE: Blind, dumb luck? SAYID: No one's that lucky. We shouldn't have survived. KATE: Sorry, Sayid, some things just happen, no rhyme, no reason. ---- see Charlie running onto the beach. CHARLIE: Hey, hey, we need help. MICHAEL: What's wrong, man? CHARLIE: It's Jack, he's trapped. BOONE: What? CHARLIE: A cave collapsed. We don't even know if he's alive. Come on, we've gotta go. MICHAEL: Hey, uh, uh, Scott? STEVE: I'm Steve. SCOTT: I'm Scott. MICHAEL: We've got an emergency, grab a couple of guys and let's go. CHARLIE: We've got to go now. starts running off with them, but runs back to Shannon. BOONE: Shannon, you have to be ready to do something really important, okay? At 5 o'clock sharp you have to be ready to turn that antenna on over there. There's a switch at the base. SHANNON: Why? BOONE: Because Kate and Sayid are triangulating the French signal. But the antenna's power's really weak so you have to wait until they fire their bottle rockets. Then you fire this one. Then you turn on the antenna. Got it? SHANNON: The switch is where now? BOONE: Did you hear a word I said? Can you or can't you do it? SHANNON: Yeah, I can. BOONE: Okay, her the bottle rocket okay. CHARLIE: to go back to the caves Wait. Kate. Hey, we have to tell Kate about Jack. SAWYER: Sorry sport, you just missed her. Her and Mohammad headed into the woods about 10 minutes ago. CHARLIE: Which way? SAWYER: Don't sweat it, amigo. I know which way they went. CHARLIE: Yeah, but- SAWYER: I'll tell her. You just keep doing... whatever it is you do around here. ---- - We see Drive Shaft on stage. Liam takes Charlie's part singing. We see Liam being greeted back stage and Liam pouring booze. Charlie's pissed. CHARLIE: What the hell was that? LIAM: That was another kick ass show. You were bloody brilliant. CHARLIE: I sing the chorus to You All Everybody. LIAM: Oh yeah, sorry about that. photographer approaches. Got caught up in the moment. The crowd wanted it, you know. CHARLIE: Yeah, I know. If I start and then you come in after me... LIAM: security She's cool. Let her in. (to Charlie) I won't let it happen again. I promise. (Liam gets the groupie, pulls out some drugs and Charlie sees). Chill, baby brother. ---- - Charlie back at beach. ---- see people at the caves moving rocks out of the way. Michael runs up with Walt and Vincent. MICHAEL: Wait. Hey wait. HURLEY: Jack's in there. MICHAEL: Let me check it out before you start moving things around. If it's unstable... HURLEY: Well, how do you know- MICHAEL: 8 years of construction work. Hey Walt, get back, man, I don't want you near the rocks, okay, and take the dog with you. WALT: You guys need Mr. Locke. HURLEY: Locke's out in the jungle killing stuff. Who knows where he is. looks around at the cave. MICHAEL: Alright, this area here is load-bearing. We've got to dig where there's no danger of the wall buckling in on itself. Here, we dig in here so the wall doesn't collapse. Four at a time, by hand, until we can find some kind of shovel. We take shifts, and go slow. Whoever isn't digging should be clearing the rocks that we clear out and bring the water to whoever is working, okay. Let's move. of Walt looking on, proud of/surprised by his father. ---- see Kate and Sayid in the jungle. Sawyer enters. SAWYER: Hey. KATE: What the hell are you doing here? SAWYER: Easy. Just came to tell you something. KATE: What makes you think I'm interested in anything you have to say? SAWYER: a long pause Just came to tell you, you were right about me that I don't help anyone but myself. Well, here I am, ready to pitch in. KATE: You're here to help? and Sayid walk away. SAWYER: Hey, you act anymore surprised and I'm going to get offended. ---- of Locke skinning the boar and Charlie enters looking bedraggled. LOCKE: Something wrong, Charlie? CHARLIE: Yeah, Jack. He's a -- there's been an accident at the caves. Jack's trapped in a cave-in. LOCKE: Is anyone trying to get him out? CHARLIE: Yeah, there's a bunch of people there now. LOCKE: Then why aren't you with them? You didn't come here to tell me about Jack, did you? CHARLIE: like he going to cry I want my stash, Locke. I can't stand feeling like this. LOCKE: Come here. Let me show you something. walk to a plant with a cocoon on it. What do you suppose is in that cocoon, Charlie? CHARLIE: I don't know, a butterfly, I guess? LOCKE: No, it's much more beautiful than that. That's a moth cocoon. It's ironic, butterflies get all the attention; but moths -- they spin silk, they're stronger, they're faster. CHARLIE: That's wonderful, but... LOCKE: You see this little hole? This moth's just about to emerge. It's in there right now, struggling. It's digging its way through the thick hide of the cocoon. Now, I could help it, take my knife, gently widen the opening, and the moth would be free. But it would be too weak to survive. The struggle is nature's way of strengthening it. Now this is the second time you've asked me for your drugs back holds the heroin up. Ask me again and it's yours. Act 4 of people moving rocks. Michael struggling at the opening, then something gives. MICHAEL: Hey, we're through, we got a hole. HURLEY: Jack? Jack? Can you hear me, Jack? Come on dude, answer me. of moaning. HURLEY: I hear him. BOONE: others behind him He's alive. HURLEY: Jack, bro, you okay? JACK: I'm pinned. I can't move. I can't move. HURLEY: Michael What do we do? How do we get him out? JACK: Charlie was with me. HURLEY: He's okay. He made it out. MICHAEL: Hey listen, Jack, we're going to get you out of there, okay? of Jack moaning and coughing. ---- of Sayid, Kate, and Sawyer hiking. They reach the 'high ground' area. SAYID: We'll place the second antenna here. Sawyer You want to help? nods, Kate pulls the antenna out of Sayid's pack and hands it to him. Sayid hands it Sawyer. SAYID: Attach this antenna up in that tree, as high up as you can. SAWYER: Golly, thanks, boss. walks toward the tree. SAYID: a lowered voice to Kate Five o'clock. Watch for my flare, then it's your turn. I don't trust him. KATE: Who does? SAYID: I don't trust him with you. KATE: I can handle him. of Sayid leaving. Sawyer up in the tree. ---- of people at the caves, Michael moving through the shot. MICHAEL: Okay, we can't safely make that tunnel any bigger, but since Jack can't get out, one of us is going to have to go in and un-pin him. HURLEY: What, crawl through that? BOONE: I think we need someone smaller. JIN: 내 와이프가 당신들 때문에 위험에 빠지는 걸 볼 순 없어. HURLEY: Dude, we don't understand Chinese. MICHAEL: Korean, man. They're Korean. CHARLIE: camera, entering I'll do it. HURLEY: Charlie? MICHAEL: No, man. Look, you're still too shook up. I might be able to squeeze through... CHARLIE: Hey, who's going to take care of your son if something happens. points to Sun She's got a husband, Boone he's got a sister. I'm alone here, no one on the Island. Let me do this. ---- see Sawyer sitting on the ground. Kate is standing with the bottle rocket, looking at her watch. SAWYER: Still ain't five, just like the last time you checked your watch. KATE: I just don't want to miss Sayid's signal. Remember, I'll fire the flare, you set off the antenna. SAWYER: I just thank the good lord I've got you here to keep reminding me. KATE: It's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it. SAWYER: So what is it about that guy -- Jack. sits down by Sawyer What it is about him makes you all weak in the loins. KATE: Do you try to be a pig, or does it just come naturally? SAWYER: So, he's a doctor, right? Yeah, the ladies dig the doctors. Hell, give me a couple of band aids, a bottle of peroxide, I could run this Island too. KATE: You're actually comparing yourself to Jack? SAWYER: hurt The difference between us ain't that big, sweetheart. I guarantee you, if he had survived a few more weeks on this Island you'd have figured that out. KATE: What did you just say? SAWYER: Ah, damn. Didn't I tell you? Word from the valley is Saint Jack got himself buried in a cave-in. KATE: What? SAWYER: Look at the bright side, now you have someone else to pity. of Kate tossing the bottle rocket at Sawyer's feet and running off. ---- of Charlie, Hurley, Michael back at the caves. MICHAEL: Listen, man, go slow. Try not to nudge any of the rocks around you. CHARLIE: Anything else? MICHAEL: Yeah, good luck. BOONE: Charlie water Be safe man. HURLEY: Good luck, Charlie. CHARLIE: Alright, thanks guys. of Charlie looking into the opening, then looking back at everyone. He starts into the tunnel. ---- - Shot of Charlie after a gig. People shouting "Drive Shaft! Drive Shaft!" He goes into the green room. Liam is there, sitting on a couch with a girl on either side. LIAM: the girls Everybody wants more, everybody wants to have a piece. All these people, they can't leave you alone when you're... CHARLIE: Bloody hell. LIAM: Hey, baby brother, grab a bird and sit down. CHARLIE: a girl standing at the buffet table Get out. another girl You too, get out. LIAM: Oh, I spilled on myself. CHARLIE: the second girl Out! LIAM: Out? CHARLIE: the girls on the couch Come on, now! LIAM: Come back in five minutes. girls leave the room. CHARLIE: Sound check, you missed sound check, you don't show up for rehearsal. We've got a show in an hour. LIAM: high Oooh, show. I like shows. gets his drugs. Charlie looks on worriedly. CHARLIE: Alright, that's it. After tonight, we cancel the rest of the tour. LIAM: What? CHARLIE: We walk away. LIAM: Are you off your head? CHARLIE: We're walking away like we said we would if things got... LIAM: Walk away and go where? CHARLIE: Liam, you're killing yourself with this junk, you're destroying Drive Shaft! LIAM: yelling I am Drive Shaft! Nobody even knows who the sodding bass player is! This is it, Charlie -- end of the rainbow. You really think you can walk away? Then what, eh? Face it, if you're not in this band, what the bloody hell use are you? staggers out. CHARLIE: Liam? LIAM: Piss off! devastated, alone. He sits in front of the mirror and takes a long look at himself. He pushes a bottle out the way and notices the drugs Liam left behind. He picks up a bag and begins to cry. ---- - Shot of Charlie squeezing through the tunnel. It starts rumbling and bits of dirt start falling. Shot of Michael and Hurley looking in from the entrance. MICHAEL: Charlie? Charlie move! Charlie? of Charlie crawling as fast as he can to the opening cave-side. The tunnel collapses. Charlie finds Jack. CHARLIE: Hi. I'm... I'm here to rescue you. smiles at him. Charlie smiles back. Act 5 of Hurley, Michael, Boone at the caves. Shot of Kate entering. HURLEY: I say we try again. BOONE: We can't just leave them. HURLEY: If we don't move, they're going to run out of air. MICHAEL: Would you stop talking, I'm trying to think. KATE: Where is he? Where is he? MICHAEL: Kate. KATE: Where is he? Where's Jack? of everyone looking helpless, and they don't want to tell her. HURLEY: toward the now rubble-filled tunnel entrance He's in there. KATE: Does anyone know if he's alive? Is he alive? MICHAEL: We don't know. Charlie went in there through a tunnel that we dug, but it collapsed. KATE: Why is nobody digging? starts digging, the others follow. ---- of Jack and Charlie in the cave. Charlie is trying to get some leverage on the rock pinning Jack. CHARLIE: Okay, one, two, three. moves the rock, Jack yells out in pain, and holds his shoulder. Sorry, Jack. Sorry. You alright? JACK: My shoulder's dislocated. CHARLIE: terrified What? JACK: You're going to have to pop it back in. CHARLIE: No, I can't. JACK: I need your help on this, man. CHARLIE: I can't do it, Jack. JACK: Yes you can. Yes you can. CHARLIE: Okay, what do I -- what do I do? JACK: Take my hand... CHARLIE: This hand? Okay, okay, wait, okay, okay positions himself. JACK: Now, when I tell you to, pull as hard as you possibly can. CHARLIE: Jack, I don't know, I don't, I don't... JACK: You can do this, Charlie. CHARLIE: Okay, okay, okay, okay. JACK: Now. pulls his arm. Jack yells out, grabs his shoulder. ---- - Shot of a wind chime on a porch. We see Charlie walking up to the door of nice house, and the door opens. LIAM: camera Charlie? What are you doing here? CHARLIE: A bloke can't pay his big brother a visit once in a while? LIAM: Of course you can. Why didn't you call, you lunatic. hug. What are you doing in Sydney? see Charlie and Liam in the yard. Liam is pushing his young daughter on a swing. CHARLIE: It's all lined up, Liam. 8 weeks on tour opening for some band called Meat Coat. First gig's in Los Angeles. LA, Liam. This is a chance to get back on a label, a real one. sets is daughter in a sandbox. Liam and Charlie sit down at a table. CHARLIE: This is our comeback. LIAM: Charlie, I don't want to come back. CHARLIE: Yeah, right. Well, here's the thing. They won't book Drive Shaft without you. So I'm asking as a brother, the way you asked me. LIAM: You were with me the night I missed Megan's birth. You were the one I was stumbling around Dresden with trying to find a sodding fix. Oh man, you're still using, aren't you? CHARLIE: Don't change the subject. LIAM: That's why you haven't been returning my calls. CHARLIE: Look, are you going to go on tour with us or not? LIAM: You said you were going to get some help, man. CHARLIE: I lost your sodding number, okay? LIAM: You're still a junkie. CHARLIE: You did this to me! It was about the music! The music, Liam. You took that away from me. LIAM: Listen, why don't you stay with us for a few weeks. Karen and me, we can get you help. Sydney's got some really good programs. CHARLIE: Forget it. gets up and walks away LIAM: Don't go. CHARLIE: Thanks for your help, brother. LIAM: Stay, please. I'm just looking out for you! CHARLIE: angry You never looked out for me! I have a plane to catch. motion of Charlie walking away. ---- of Charlie in the cave. His hand is shaking. JACK: How long has it been, Charlie? CHARLIE: I don't know what you're going on about. JACK: How long since your last fix? CHARLIE: Almost a day and a half. JACK: How's the withdrawal treating you? Any hallucinations? CHARLIE: Apart from the conversation I had with you about an hour ago in the jungle, no, not really. JACK: Why didn't you say anything? I could've helped you through this. CHARLIE: Yeah, you think I'm useless, and a junkie to boot. JACK: Useless? You're not useless. That took a lot of guts getting in here and trying to rescue me. I won't forget that. CHARLIE: ironically For the rest of our lives? JACK: At the rate we're using our oxygen in here, that won't be too long. CHARLIE: This place, it reminds me of confession, those little claustrophobic booths. JACK: I wouldn't have taken you for a religious man. CHARLIE: I used to be. Hey, you want to hear my confession? Might take a while. JACK: Hey, I'm no saint, either. sees something What's wrong? CHARLIE: It's a moth. JACK: A what? CHARLIE: Right behind you, look. There's a bloody moth in here. Look. starts to follow it. JACK: Charlie, what are you doing? is feeling around in the cave. of people on the outside pulling rubble away. MICHAEL: Hey Kate, you need to take a break. KATE: I'm fine. MICHAEL: We've got enough people to dig. You keep going at this pace your going to kill yourself. in the cave. CHARLIE: There's light. JACK: What? CHARLIE: I can see light. they are digging. Inside Charlie is crawling. Shot of ground outside. Then Charlie's hand comes up through the ground. Shot of people outside digging. Shot of Walt. Vincent barks. WALT: Hey, it's the doctor. and Charlie enter. Kate gives Jack a huge hug. JACK: Ow, easy, my shoulder, careful. HURLEY: How'd you get out? JACK: Charlie, Charlie found a way out. HURLEY: Dude, you rock. all around. Shot of Charlie looking proud/happy. ---- of Sayid as he looks at his watch. He says a quick prayer and lights the bottle rocket. SAYID: himself Alright everyone, now it's your turn. of Shannon laying on beach talking to a female redshirt. SHANNON: We're in Malibu part of the year, but the guys there are such idiots. can hear the sound of the rocket exploding. The redshirt points to the sky. SHANNON: hurrying Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit. lights the rocket. SAYID: the beach rocket explode Come on, come on, one more. Come on Kate. Come on. see the third rocket go off. SAYID: Yes. Yes. gets the transceiver out of his pack and turns it on. The little screen says, acquiring signal. Where are you? little screen says Receiving Signal Yes!!! little screen shows a strong signal Where are you? Where are you? see movement behind Sayid. We hear some noise. Then Sayid gets whacked on the head with a big stick and falls to the ground unconscious. Act 6 of Hurley getting some water from the spring. He gives water to Charlie and Jack. HURLEY: Charlie Dude, you feeling okay? You look a little... JACK: Flu. He's got the flu. HURLEY: Oh man, that's rough after all you've been through. Take it easy, man. of Charlie looking gratefully at Jack. Shot of Locke waiving a palm frond over the boar which is cooking on a spit. We see Charlie watching him. CHARLIE: I think I'm going to stretch my legs. of Walt and Michael WALT: This place is cool. Can we live here? looks over at Sun. She returns his gaze. Shot of Jack looking at the fire. Then we see a rag being put over his head. Kate has brought him a sling. KATE: Made you something. JACK: Awww. My very first sling. KATE: How's that? JACK: Good. Thank you. KATE: So these are the safe caves you've been going on about. JACK: This was a fluke. Michael checked out the integrity of the rest of the caves and gave them an okay. So you're heading back to the beach, huh? KATE: Sayid should be back there by now and if his plan worked then... JACK: Then we're one step closer to getting off this Island. looks down (thinking about getting off the Island). JACK: Thanks for the sling, Kate. KATE: You're welcome. brushing the boar. Charlie walks up. CHARLIE: Give them to me. LOCKE: This is the third time. Are you sure you really want them? CHARLIE: I've made my choice. hands the drugs to Charlie. Charlie looks at them and throws them in the fire. Locke smiles. LOCKE: I'm proud of you, Charlie. Always knew you could do it. looks up and sees a moth. Category:Season 1